


its snowing outside

by Bitway



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, G timeline, M/M, its kaimiwa with hot cocoa, the friendship tag is there since they talk about ibuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Kai and Miwa relax and talk over hot chocolate.
Relationships: Ibuki Kouji & Kai Toshiki & Miwa Taishi, Kai Toshiki/Miwa Taishi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	its snowing outside

As the end of the year was approaching, the weather was taking a cold turn. Extra layers of clothing were needed when stepping outside, even on the 'warmer' days. A single breeze was enough to send your whole body into a cold shiver if you weren't prepared.

Indoors, there was no need to bundle up. Only if the heater wasn't working, which, thankfully, it was. Although just taking a glance out the window to find snow falling made Kai want to put on a jacket.

It was the first snow of the year. The forecast had predicted it would happen tonight or tomorrow morning. This would continue into the week until, making the world he lived in blanketed in white.

Heat rises and captures his hand, reminding him of what he'd been doing. Kai turns his attention back to the saucepan filled with a smooth brown liquid which was accompanied by a chocolaty aroma.

His stirring comes to a slow stop and as he pulls out the whisk, he turns the stove off. Content with the chocolate sitting in the saucepan, he sets down to mugs nearby. Carefully, he pours the chocolate in both. Each mug is filled to allow extra ingredients without having to worry about it overflowing.

Marshmallows are the first addition. They're small yet fill the entire cup, hiding the chocolate underneath. Which didn't last long as the little white marshmallows soaked up the color and were dusted with hints of light brown. Then he sprinkles flakes of chopped chocolate over it. He does the same with the second one, but at half the toppings used.

With the hot chocolate complete, he moves from the kitchen to the living room. Miwa is seated on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. He only lowers it when Kai holds out the filled cup.

"Thanks!"

"It's still hot," he warns before sitting down beside him. He takes part of the blanket and drapes it over his legs. He wasn't as cold as Miwa, but the extra warmth was nice. And good to use in case if either one spilled their drinks- not that they would.

"Ah!" Comes from beside him and Kai glances over. Miwa was sticking his tongue out and holding the cup away from his mouth.

When Miwa turns to look at Kai, he gives him an 'I told you' look. Miwa can't help but laugh.

"Okay, I deserved that. But can you blame me? Your hot chocolate is the best."

"I just make it the way you like it."

"Which is why it's the best~!" Miwa hums as he settles back into the couch.

Kai glances over to see if he was going to try again. He catches him blowing on the steam, but not taking a drink just yet. He diverts his attention back to his own cup, wondering if he should do the same.

"It's finally snowing," Miwa says. "I guess the holidays are right around the corner, huh?"

"Yeah."

Kai's gaze doesn't move from his cup. He didn't like to think about the holidays very much. Any good memories he had of it were lost to a different time. There were a couple of bad years but he didn't let those affect him. It was better to just treat these days like any other.

He feels Miwa nudging his arm, which snaps him from his thoughts. He turns to look at him, seeing him struggling to take a drink thanks to all the marshmallows in his way. No matter how many times Kai would argue that was too much, he always filled it up for him. When he is content, he lets out a content sigh before licking his lips.

"If it snows some more, want to go out?"

"Not really."

Miwa pouts. "Come on, Kai, we should have some fun. Like how we used to! Remember when we'd play around in the snow with Ibuki? We could even invite him."

Times were different then, is what he wants to argue. But the memory pops into his mind which stops him from saying so. He easily imagines the three of them as kids lying in the snow, building a snowman, and throwing snowballs at each other. Now having to imagine them all as adults doing the same thing…it was harder to get a clear picture of it in his mind. The setting fit Miwa perfectly, but as for Ibuki and himself? Not so much.

"I doubt you're going to get him to find time to play in the snow." Ibuki was, unfortunately, busier than the two. There were some nights when he was free, but those were rare and he doubts they'd be lucky enough for one of those free nights to fall within this week.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Just don't tell him its an emergency."

"I won't make any promises," Miwa replies with a grin. And before Kai knows it, Miwa is already pulling out his phone to text Ibuki. "Though I still haven't gotten an answer from you."

Kai holds his cup to his lips, heisting on tilting the cup so the chocolate could reach his lips. After a second, he lets it, finally tasting his own creation. The liquid was still hot but not enough to cause him to pull away. As he drinks it, it warms his body. He lets the marshmallows and extra bits of chocolate remain in his mouth to savor the flavor.

"I'll make a snowman with you."

"What about a snowcat? Or a snowdragon?" Miwa asks, excitedly.

Now he was wondering if he could make those. The cat would be easier than the dragon, but it was a challenge he would take. And it would be fun doing it with Miwa…and Ibuki too.


End file.
